


worried

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Vagabond has a routine that he obeys strictly. When he and Jeremy get paired to team up on a heist, he throws that routine out the window. Jeremy notices.





	worried

The Vagabond never spoke. He wasn’t one for showing his face, either. Almost always there was his trademark skull mask covering his expressions, or at least copious amounts of face paint. It was very difficult to get any sort of read on the man, and almost impossible to get close to him. Out of all of the Fakes, Geoff and Jack were the only ones who actually had seen his face, though that was years ago, much before the crew had gotten any popularity. That didn’t deter Jeremy’s determination and persistence, though.

Despite everyone telling him to let it go, or stop bugging the Vagabond before he gets killed, he wouldn’t. There was no way that someone who was part of such a surprisingly kind, and goofy crew, could be as dark as he led onto be. Now because of the man’s lack of words, he never expressed his annoyance by telling Jeremy to fuck off, he would however start messing with his gun whenever his patience was getting too low. That was always Jeremy’s cue to back off a bit.

It was nonverbal cues like that, that led to Jeremy growing what he thought was pretty close with the Vagabond. It was hard to tell when he never spoke, and Jeremy couldn’t see his face. There was one time though that Jeremy got him to laugh just a little bit, but that little bit was a huge milestone. He doesn’t even remember what he said to get him to laugh, he just knows that he’s committed that one moment to his memory perfectly.

In Jeremy’s attempts to get to know the Vagabond more, he had caught onto his routine pretty quickly. He never left his room in the mornings, so that was still a mystery to Jeremy, but around 11:30 ish he would come out. He was always wearing his mask and whole get-up at this time. Normally he could grab food and eat it under his mask, but not always. Sometimes he would take it back into his room with the food. Occasionally he wouldn’t grab food at all, he would just walk into the kitchen for a minute, then retreat to his room. These occasions were the ones that always confused Jeremy, and they only seemed to start after Jeremy had started his pestering. After the Vagabond would eat, he usually would go into the bathroom and apply his face paint. On average this took twenty minutes. The rest of his schedule depended on if they had a heist or preparations to do. The last thing that Jeremy was sure of was that the Vagabond would shower at 3am. He discovered this on accident one sleepless night. He was sitting on the couch playing video games, when he heard the Vagabond walking behind him. He had asked him what he was doing, a silly gesture since he was well aware of the man’s permanent silence. The Vagabond had pointed to the restroom, and once Jeremy heard the shower running he was able to fill in the gap of the Vagabond’s schedule.

After several months of knowing the Vagabond’s schedule, Jeremy started making efforts to be more kind to him, since his tactics of annoying him didn’t work. He took note of the kind of cereal that the Vagabond seemed to like the most, and would make a bowl each morning, leaving it on the counter with a nice note with some cheesy message. He also bought him some extra face paint a few times, just as a small gift. The Vagabond seemed to appreciate these gestures, because after each one he had started sitting closer to Jeremy at any opportunity. This might not seem like much just looking at it from an outside perspective, but this was a man who’s entire personality that Jeremy could tell, was based on his routine, so doing anything out of it felt like a big deal.

Everything between them seemed to be on a steady climb upward. Until Geoff assigned them on a heist together. The heist wasn’t supposed to go down for another couple of weeks, but immediately this broke apart everything Jeremy was trying to build. The second that it was revealed that the two would be working together with just the two of them, the Vagabond had stood up and dragged Geoff out of the room. When Geoff came back, it was alone. Jeremy never found out what the two spoke about, but he figured it must’ve been big, because the Vagabond completely drops his routine.

At first it was just coming out for breakfast late, if at all. Then it led to him not going into the bathroom to apply face paint. Then, it was rare for the Vagabond to leave his room at all. After he had locked himself away for two days in a row, Jeremy had had enough. He confronted him finally. Well not exactly, it felt more like he was confronting his locked door.

“Vagabond?” he knocked on the door twice. No answer. “Knock on the door if you’re in there. I’m not gonna try to come in, I just want to know I’m not talking to nothing,” it was several moments of silence before two weak knocks were sent through. Jeremy felt overjoyed and relieved.

“Okay, thank you. So Vagabond,” He sat down in front of the door, expecting this one-way-conversation to go on for a while. “It’s two weeks before we have to work on the heist together, and you’ve been isolating yourself completely since you found out. What’s going on? If I’m being honest, I’m worried about you. I don’t know if you’ve been eating, and I don’t know why the idea of working with me made you run away into your room for days. I thought we might’ve been getting closer? What’s the deal? If you’re so upset about this, I’ll talk to Geoff about getting a new position on the heist. I’ll make up some bullshit excuse. Just please stop hiding in your room.” He pleaded.

Jeremy felt his throat tighten as he realized his eyes were close to tears. There was no response, but he still stayed. He couldn’t think of any more words to convince the Vagabond out. After about five minutes of sitting in silence, he couldn’t take it anymore. Jeremy sat up and started to walk away, when suddenly the door behind him swung open. In the door was the Vagabond, wearing his classic skull mask. He couldn’t be more relieved to see that mask, and had to hold himself back from running and giving the man a hug.

The Vagabond cleared his throat, a very unfamiliar sound to Jeremy.

“Jeremy,” He spoke. Jeremy felt the air leave his lungs. Not only was this a huge moment for them both, but his voice was absolutely angelic. “The reason I ran away into my room… I do want to do the heist with you. And that… scares me because…of you.”

“I don’t want to push you, and I want to thank you so much for speaking to me. But I do need to ask, why does it scare you because of me?”

He took off the mask, his face covered in smeared face paint. But he was smiling, so Jeremy took it as a great sign.

“Because you make me want to do everything that I’ve told myself not to. You make me want to take off my mask and face paint. You make me want to talk for hours on end, I want to tell you everything all the time. I want to make you cereal sometimes. I want to give you small gifts, I want to give you everything. I told myself never to do these things. I’m a notorious criminal and killer, doing those things makes me–”

“They make you human, Vagabond. Which you are. Criminal, killer, whatever, you’re still human, and you still can be happy.” Jeremy tried to comfort his friend through this giant step, but his heart was still doing back flips at his words.

“I’m scared.” He whispered.

“That’s ok, Vagabond. After everything and how long you spent behind a mask, it makes sense that it feels so scary. But you have people you care about you to help.”

The Vagabond smiled again and nodded. “You don’t have to call me ‘Vagabond’, you know? You can call me Ryan, if you want.”

“Ok, I will. Ryan.”

The two smiled and went over to the heist room to make up for the lost time. They were constantly finding themselves distracted in branching conversations though, but it felt nice. It was something they both needed.


End file.
